2011-09-07
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Iva Davies, Frank Woodley, Dave Thornton, Elana Stone, Jess Ciampa, Julian Curwin, Sam Golding, Mark Harris, Marcello Maio, Guests: Iva Davies, Frank Woodley, Dave Thornton, Elana Stone, Jess Ciampa - The Tango Saloon, Julian Curwin - The Tango Saloon, Sam Golding - The Tango Saloon, Mark Harris - The Tango Saloon, Marcello Maio - The Tango Saloon Official description Episode Eighteen (07/09/2011) This Week on Spicks and Specks our special guests are jazz vocalist Elana Stone, local comedian Dave Thornton, Australian music icon Iva Davies and the irrepressible Frank Woodley. We also have a special performance by The Tango Saloon. For more information on The Tango Saloon click [http://www.myspace.com/manwiththebongos here]. Myf's Team One of the most iconic bands to have ever existed in the history of Australia, ICEHOUSE was formed by Iva Davies, the front man and creative force that lead this band to an amazing 28 platinum albums, eight top 10 albums and over thirty Top 40 singles. His solo career began in 1975, but it was with the pub band he founded, Flowers (which would eventually become ICEHOUSE after the success of their debut album of the same name) that he made his mark on the Australian music scene. Beyond ICEHOUSE, Iva has and still continues to showcase his musical skills for films, ballet, television and special events. Over the years ICEHOUSE and Iva Davies won many awards including the Countdown Award for the Most Popular Male Performer, ARIA award for the Best Album Man of Colours, ARIA for Highest Selling Album Man of Colours and the band was even inducted in the ARIA Hall of Fame. Frank Woodley is a loved member of the Spicks and Specks family. As a solo artist, he continues to earn the adulation of critics and audiences alike. After twenty years as one half of the much loved, Perrier Award-winning Lano and Woodley, Frank said Good Bye to Lano and Woodley in 2006 with a national tour that took in 34 markets and sold more than 125,000 tickets. Since hanging up his hat, Frank has been busier than a bee. His smash hit solo show Possessed played across Australia and the Edinburgh Festival with packed houses and rave reviews for his virtuoso physical comedy piece. In addition, his animated short, Chicken of God, received an AFI nomination and he won the coveted Herald Angel Award at the Edinburgh Fringe for his role of Candide in the Malthouse Theatre production of Optimism. Most recently, Frank has been hard at work on a new sitcom for the ABC called Woodleyn which he wrote and stars in. Alan's Team Elana Stone is a jazz vocalist, songwriter and band leader from Sydney, where she was described by the Daily Telegraph as the city's "favourite young jazz singer" when her debut album In the Garden of Wild Things was released in 2005. In a live setting, Elana Stone and her band bring a profoundly inclusive energy, warmth and a total lack of self-consciousness to their performances. By turns ecstatic and melancholic, the audience shares Elana and her band's fortunes throughout the night. Dave Thornton started from humble beginnings hosting Channel 31's live chat show Studio A. Dave has gone on to appear as a panelist on Good News Week, Talkin' 'bout Your Generation and The 7pm Project. Live performing however is really where Dave revels. His solo debut performance at the 2007 Melbourne International Comedy Festival garnered a nomination for 'Best Newcomer' for his show Euromission. He has returned to the Comedy Festival each year since and in 2010 toured extensively, both nationally and internationally, with his best show to date A Different Type of Normal. Debuting at the Adelaide Fringe Festival, Sydney Comedy and Montreal Just For Laughs Festival. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes